


Housesitters

by Superfanwoman



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm, Sex, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid smut, criminal minds - Freeform, reid x reader, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: As a thank you for housesitting, Gracia leaves her bestie, you, a little treat... The fellow BAU member you've been crushing on since you first joined the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little lengthy one shot! Please comment if you enjoyed this!

You huff and puff as your packed-way-too-full overnight bag weighs heavy slung over your shoulder. Trudging up to your best friend's apartment, you remind yourself that soon you'll be sitting in a big comfy chair with your feet up, wine in hand, and no one to bother you. A whole weekend off from the BAU; saying that's rare is an understatement. 

You kick your foot a few times on the door and can hear Penelope's cute little high heeled feet shuffle to open it for you. 

“Hi baby! Oof, this weighs a ton!” She exclaims, grabbing your bag from you. She leans in close and whispers, “To thank you for housesitting this weekend, I got you a present!”

“I hope it's that amazing cheesecake from Mama’s bakery!” You follow her around the corner to the kitchen, “I don't care how much lactaid I'll have to- Oh! Dr. Reid!”

“Dr. Y/L/N!” He exclaims, eyebrows shooting up. “I mean, Y/N,” he corrects, trying to sound less formal. “I didn't know you were going with Garcia and Sam to Atlantic City!”

“I'm not, actually,” you cock an eyebrow at Garcia and then look back at Reid, “She asked you to housesit, too?”

“Too?” He asks Garcia, baffled, “You asked us both?”

“Well… here's the thing,” Garcia goes up an octave, the way she does when she's trying to cover her ass. She quickly hands Reid a Pellegrino and you a glass of Sauvignon Blanc and the rest of the bottle. “Sergio only likes Reid, and Buster only likes Y/N! Both cats need care! What's a girl to do?” She smiles sweetly.

You and Reid shake your heads in unison, knowing full well what Garcia is up to. 

“The girl needs to get in her car and go to her boyfriend's place because they're missing out on perfectly good gambling time,” you spell it out for her.

“Really?” She squeaks, “Thank you!” She turns to Reid, “This okay with you?”

A blush spreads across Spencer's cheeks and you bite your lip. He nods and says, “Of course. I wouldn't miss Mama's cheesecake, and quality time with Sergio...And Y/N.”

You nearly choke on your sip of wine and Penelope pats you roughly on the back before running over to Spencer. “Oh! Thank you boy genius!” She pulls him into a tight embrace and he glances over her shoulder at you, a sly smile that melts you from the inside out. 

“K, gotta run,” She kisses you on the cheek and whispers, “You're welcome!” Then hollers to you and Reid as she gathers her bags, “Everything for the kitties is on the green shelf, and I got you an amazing meal for two from Gorgino’s and yes, Mama’s cheesecake! Love you, bye!”

The door slams shut, leaving silence in its wake. Your heart thuds in your chest and you silently curse yourself for drinking that margarita the size of your head and telling Penelope about your crush on Spence last week.

“You hungry?” Spencer grins.

“Always,” you laugh. “You want a glass?” You offer the wine, having been on the team only two months, unlike your decade long friendship with Penelope, you haven't known him quite long enough to be sure if he drinks or not.

He bites his lip like he's deep in thought. “Oh… okay, why not?” You have no idea he's only having some because he's incredibly nervous he'll screw up what he's turned into his own plan.

You walk over and pour him a glass, “Cheers, Spencer.”

“Cheers, to spending the weekend with someone… I've really wanted to get to know better.”

Now you're the one blushing, a deep crimson, as you clink your glass to his. You've had a thing for Spencer since you first stepped foot in the bullpen, but you never imagined he felt the same. He was always just a little too shy or serious for you to crack him, but now's your chance.

“So what do you have prepared for me, Chef Reidiano?” You laugh as he opens the fridge. He balances all the takeout boxes in one hand and begins goofing around like an Italian chef with a terrible accent. You help him dish and heat up the takeout, bumping your hips into his on accidental purpose. You catch the smile it puts on his pink, puffy lips. 

Your plates are piled high with Dungeness fettuccine and eggplant parmesan, clinking glasses again as you sit down together. Reid lights candles with a nearby lighter he finds, making your heart skip a beat or 3.

“I would say this is much better than our usual weekends together, wouldn't you?” You grin.

“This Alfredo can't hold a candle to the police station doughnuts and stale coffee we usually have together, Y/N, and you know it.”

You giggle, “Day old bear claws are my weakness, you know.”

“I do know,” his eyes sparkle. You forget to eat because you're getting lost in them now. “Y/N, I have a feeling this weekend isn't going to be better than what we usually have, I think it's going to be the best I've ever had.”

.........

You try to reach for the half empty bottle of red on the coffee table without disturbing Buster, sleeping peacefully on your lap. “Want a little more?” You offer Spencer, who reluctantly agrees, gently outstretching his glass to you, trying not to wake Sergio draped lazily across his knees. He takes a sip and hiccups, which you think is the most adorable thing ever. He's the most adorable thing ever. 

You've talked through most of the original Star Wars movies you've been watching, discussing everything you never get to when you're constantly talking casefiles and unsubs. Getting to know each other's favorite books, movies, hobbies outside of work, whenever those are possible. Now that the final credits are rolling, you're clearly both feeling a little looser.

Spencer yawns a rather legitimate seeming yawn and drapes an arm around your shoulder simultaneously. You can't help but laugh at how he makes even the cheesiest move seem genuine.

“Y/N, have you ever noticed that Garcia has a tell?” He asks.

“The way she tucks her hair behind her ear when she's hiding something?” 

Spencer nods. “Sometimes she pushes up her glasses as well. You didn't notice her doing them when she asked you to housesit?”

“She asked me over the phone, so no. She did that with you?” You shift your body towards him, pissing off Buster, who lunges at Sergio and suddenly both cats are gone. Feeling bold, you stretch out your legs, slipping your feet into Spencer's lap. He chuckles because your socks don't match, either. He squeezes your feet gently, and you wonder what happened to that germ phobia of his.

“Multiple times, so I already knew she had something up her sleeve. Then she started asking me questions about you and how we were getting along… And yesterday I overheard you telling JJ you were housesitting this weekend and…”

“Spencer!” You let your jaw hang slack for dramatic effect. “You knew?”

“Didn't you?” He asks sincerely.

You huff, “No! But now I feel stupid!”

“Y/N, you're the smartest person I've ever met, other than me,” he can barely finish the statement before you're cracking up. He looks at you with such sweet honesty, you force yourself to stop laughing.

“I just wanted to tell you… so you knew I would always be honest with you, even if I hid the truth for a day or two. And to show you that I knew I was being set up, that I wouldn't have showed unless the setup was you.”

“Spencer…” you're rarely at a loss for words. Warmth spreads across your chest and you realize your beaming, can't wipe the smile off your face beaming. 

“Blink twice if I'm the droid you've been looking for.”

You blink twice, and he shows you that dazzling, all the teeth smile that turns you to putty. He grabs your hands, pulling you into the kitchen. 

The wine has blurred all the boundaries in your head. When Spence asks if you're ready for dessert, you boldly counter, “I thought you were the dessert.”

“Dr. Y/L/N!” He says with surprise, knowing you didn't go too far because of the way he's smiling. You shrug your shoulders and he opens the fridge, fumbling with something for a good 30 seconds.

“What are you doing in there?” you laugh.

He brings out the enormous cheesecake freshly covered in whipped cream and closes the fridge door with his hip. Setting down the cake on the countertop next to where you're leaning, he answers, “Wondering which will taste sweeter, this cheesecake or you.”

“Dr. Reid!” you exclaim, partly joking, partly surprised, but mainly turned on. He grabs your hips and pops you up on the countertop. You give a little shriek, you had no idea he was that strong. You graze a finger over the whipped cream, bringing it up to your lips. “Well, why don't you find out?” You tease.

He leans into you and your breath catches in your throat. He hesitates and you worry he may lose his newfound cool, but then his tongue darts out of his mouth and runs across your lip. He 'mmmms’ into your mouth and you slip your index fingers through his belt loops, pulling him in until his body is flush with yours, wrapping your legs around him. You press your lips to his, parting them so his tongue can meet yours. You moan into him as your tongues tangle together, pressing your hips into his.

“Which tastes better?” You pant, breaking the kiss.

He drags his tongue down your neck, along your collarbone, and back up to your ear. “You. Of course, you,” he breathes, sending your whole body into shivers.

“I thought during the movie you mentioned you like to take things slow?” You ask curiously, arching an eyebrow.”

“I think that was the old Reid,” he counters.

“Oh really? And what does this new Reid like?”

“You,” he growls, grabbing your thighs and sweeping you off the counter and into the bedroom.

Laying you down on the bed, he straddles you, fingers dancing tentatively at the hem of your shirt. You yank it off hastily and he dips his head. You grab a fistful of those beautiful curls as he kisses and licks from your hipbones up, lavishing across your stomach and over your ribs. He picks his head up slightly, fingers hovering over your black bra. 

“I feel like the luckiest man in the world,” he says, that sincerity goes straight to pulling hard on your heart strings again. You reach behind your back, arching it and removing your bra like a clumsy contortionist, flinging it across the room. Spencer grins widely, fingernails brushing against your sensitive breasts, goosebumps spreading across your chest. 

You push your chest into his hands, “Spencer, I need you…” He moves down so his tongue is on your ear again, fingers of one hand teasing your nipples playfully. “I need you… to make sure the cake doesn't go bad…”

Spencer throws his head back in uproarious laughter, “Your wish is my command.”

He returns from the kitchen quickly, eyebrows arching as he sees you've removed your pants. You're pleased with yourself for picking black panties today, they don't give away the fact that you've nearly soaked them through thinking about him being inside you soon. 

He's not the only one surprised, you giggle as you see the can of whipped cream in his hand. “What no cherries?” You smirk.

He bites his lip, “Well, I can go look-”

“I'm kidding Spence. Get over here now!”

You pop up on your knees and he gets on the bed the same way, facing you. You pulls his cardigan up over his head and remove his button up and undershirt as well, groaning at all the layers. He grins. Finally, bare skin! You grab that can and spray a little cream on each of his nipples. 

He laughs at the spray, but now he's gasping as you lap it up, lingering on each nipple, flicking your hot tongue along each one. “Y/N,” he moans. 

He snatches the can from you, pushing you lightly down on the bed so he can put a knee on either side of you. It's his turn to spray some on each of your nipples, you squeak at the cool sensation. His tongue circles around the outside of your breasts, slowly moving inward but avoiding your nipples. “Spencer, please!” You beg. 

He chuckles, bringing his tongue to your nipple, lapping up the sweet cream, moving to do the same with the other one. His tongue teases and flicks, you arch your back and Spence opens his mouth around your breast. You think about Spence and his desire to take things slow, usually anyway, drawn out foreplay… and to be honest you just can't take it right now.

“Take off your pants,” you demand. “I need you inside me, Spencer.”

He looks surprised but wastes no time kicking off his pants and boxers, crawling back over you. You reach your hand up, stroking Spencer's long, thick cock, already hard for you. His eyes roll back and his mouth hangs open as you stroke him. A single bead of precum escapes and you ask, “Spence, do you have, um…”

“Oh, yes,” he fumbles in his pants pockets until he finds the foil packet. You grab it out of his hands and rip it, rolling the condom along his length.

“Spencer, you need magnums,” you giggle.

“Hmm?” 

“Spence, your cock is huge, you need the large size!”

“Oh!” He exclaims, a furious blush spreading across his cheeks. “I hope you'll join me on that shopping trip.”  
“Of course,” you laugh, biting your lip to make yourself more serious. “I'm so wet for you Spencer, do you know that?”

His eyes, heavy with lust, follow his fingertips as they brush over the wet cotton. He licks his lips. You pull the fabric aside so he can see for himself how badly you need him, your pink lips hot and swollen with desire. You don't even waste the time it takes to remove the panties.

You guide him above you, teasing him along your opening. “Are you sure?” he questions.

“Sure, wanted-you-since-I-met-you-sure,” you gasp. You lead him inside, your wet heat enveloping him as he throws his head back in pleasure. He moves inside you slowly and you grab his hand, bringing him back to earth. You lead his fingers over your clit and he gets the hint, two fingers swirling concentric circles around it until you're begging him, “Fuck me. Faster! Please!”

You pull your knees as close as you can to your ears, Spence bucking his hips into you, fucking you furiously while biting his lip to keep from coming too soon.

“You feel...So insanely good,” he breathes.

You groan, “kiss me Spencer.”

He leans in to kiss you, your tongue attacking his with need.

“I want to come together,” he requests breathlessly, lips millimeters from yours. You think of how you can count the amount of times that's actually happened with someone on one hand but not only is Reid different, he's also pushing you closer and closer to the edge with his fingers and his cock. 

“I'm...So close. You?”

“Just say the words,” he answers.

“Fuck. Me. Harder.” You groan.

He grabs the headboard with his free hand, fucking you into the bed as the wood bangs against the wall, Spencer pushing you over the edge. The fire explodes inside you.

“Jesus. Oh fuck. Spence I'm coming,” you moan, bucking your hips, head thrashing across the pillow as you scream his name. 

That's all it takes for Spencer, his cock so deep inside you as he sees white, pleasure surging through his body, “Oh God,” he groans, “Fuck you're amazing.”

You pull his lips to yours, both breathless, shuddering together, hips rolling to a stop slowly. Spencer lays his head on your chest and feels your quick beating heart as his skips a beat or two. 

He kisses you again before leaving your briefly to clean up, the emptiness he leaves making you pout.

“Are you alright?” He asks, sitting back down on the bed.

“I missed you,” you admit, feeling silly.

He smiles, “That's about as long as you'll have to miss me for ever again. I'm not going anywhere. Is that okay?”

“More than okay,” you assure him, pulling him into your arms with no plans to let go anytime soon.


End file.
